cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaga's Mobile Café
Kaga's Mobile Café is a café restaurant located in the public plaza of the Areopagus Technology Park, in Nos Astra, Illium. First incarnation The original Kaga's was a portable business operating in and around the Mesa Gen neighbourhood of pre-war Nos Astra. The café consisted of a renovated cargo aircar, with its carrying space largely replaced by kitchen and food storage facilities; one side of the vehicle folded open on landing, deploying a set of seats for customers arranged around a service counter. Kaga, the owner and operator, is a krogan chef of several centuries' experience in the culinary styles of various species, and a pronounced fondness for cross-cultural fusion dishes. Mobile cafés are a common sight in Nos Astra's business districts, where they cater to office workers who haven't advanced far enough up the corporate ladder to gain access to the luxury dining facilities offered to the executive elite, and would otherwise have to make do with the bland fare of company cafeterias, which invariably feed their staffs as cheaply (and thus blandly) as possible. By signing up for relatively inexpensive office scheduling updates, clever café operators can time their arrivals and departures from office aircar landing pads to be just in time for the designated meal times of a number of buildings. In recent times competition for landing spaces and service contracts among café operators has become quite fierce, causing some to look to the city's residential areas for steadier profits with less ruthless competition. Although they also cater to shift workers and employees in small businesses in the residential zones, the breakfast shift is the busiest period in these areas. In many cases, the regular landing time of a mobile café on a residential tower's aircar pad has become a minor ritual among the building's residents, who take the time to socialise in addition to having a gourmet breakfast before starting their working day. Due to their mobility many kobile cafés were evacuated intact to Nos Varda during the Reaper War, and continued to serve the civilian population there. New premises Although Kaga and his café were among those safely evacuated, he was convinced by Daia T'Nara, a regular customer, to take alternative employment as head chef of the newly-opened Apricity nightclub, where he remained until the war's end. Kaga found the position agreeable - especially in light of the near-total creative freedom he was offered in deciding the menus - but missed the social interaction of being directly accessible to the general public, rather than working in a separate kitchen. Leaving Apricity's kitchen in the capable hands of the apprentices he had instructed while there, he opened a new café - this one also a permanent location, but with an open plan and cooking facilities directly fronting onto the streetfront tables. This concept also owed something to Daia's prompting, as she had just become CEO of Envirometrics, and found the idea of having Kaga's café in the building's ground level public plaza quite appealing. In recognition of its heritatge, the establishment retains the 'Mobile Café' name, and its fixtures are styled after those of a vehicle-based café. The café has proven popular among local residents and office workers, and received some publicity as a tourist attraction when word of Kaga's 'Tuchanka Pie' got around among more adventurous diners. Out-of-character notes *Kaga is named after Iron Chef's Chairman Kaga. The Mobile Café - especially its new fixed location - is inspired by Sydney's Harry's Café de Wheels. Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Illium